


Unrequited Love

by keiro



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love, friendzoned, só na bad
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiro/pseuds/keiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>É como se pudesse voar, e só quando chega na beirada do penhasco percebe que não tem asas, e mesmo assim, ainda se joga de braços abertos. </p><p>É a sensação de não se importar com as pedras que o machucarão e que o irão fazer pedaços de si, fazer pedaços do seu coração. </p><p>É não se preocupar com o que vai ter no final de tudo, desde que ele feche os olhos e aproveite a leveza do momento que parecia ser perfeito. </p><p>É como se jogar da beira só pra tentar voar. </p><p>E mesmo com tudo isso, nada chegava perto de descrever o que o amor não correspondido podia fazer com ele. Nem todas as palavras do mundo poderiam juntar uma frase perfeita e explicar o quanto ele o amava. </p><p>O quanto ele amava Niall Horan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I choose not to use archive warnings so the pain can't be avoided

O que será que se passa na cabeça da pessoa que a gente ama? Será que o coração delas também se aperta e se contorce a cada momento que nós passamos sem dizer uma unica palavra?

  
Será que eles também conseguem descrever exatamente o jeito que o céu se dobra sobre si mesmo um momento antes de tudo desabar?

  
Bom, não é como se ele tivesse todas as respostas disso, também não é como se pensar sobre isso de novo e de novo ia ajudar em alguma coisa, mas era tranquilizante de certa forma. Era bem melhor do que esquecer e fingir que nada acontecia.

Mas ao contrario do que as pessoas possam pensar, ele não tinha uma vida triste e miserável, Não, não mesmo. Liam Payne tinha uma vida digna de um cara _legal_.

 _Legal,_ na verdade, mal chegava perto de descrever como ele era. O garoto mal falava palavrões pelo amor de Deus, isso se você desconsiderar as vezes que ele perdia no videogame, por que ai sim, nem o Papa ajudava na causa. Liam tem pais que o amam, irmãs que gostam e perturbam ele do jeito que irmãs devem perturbar, suas notas na escola são umas das melhores de sua classe, os professores o amam e a frase que ele mais ouve é sobre como ele ia _"ser muito bem sucedido na vida_ " e ia _"ter sucesso em tudo que quisesse fazer se ficasse motivado_ " e ele não quer se gabar, mas concordava em certa parte. Seus planos pro futuro até agora pareciam estar do jeito que ele queria, ou pelo menos quase.

E é claro, além de tudo isso, Liam tinha amigos. 

Seus amigos eram os melhores amigos que ele já pode ter na verdade. _Os irmãos que ele nunca teve_ , como ele costuma falar. Tinha Harry, um dos caras mais legais que ele conheceu, que com certeza era uma daquelas pessoas que guardaria o ultimo pedaço de pizza pra você, o que ele já tinha feito inúmeras vezes. Ele tinha um coração de ouro, sempre era gentil mesmo que lá no fundo estivesse com raiva de alguém ou alguma coisa. Harry também é um ótimo travesseiro e sabe dar os melhores conselhos pra qualquer situação que seja. É como se ele fosse um livrinho de auto-ajuda extremamente abraçável e fofo. 

Louis era o bônus que vinha junto com Harry. Os dois nunca se largavam na verdade, e isso já gerou mais brincadeiras internas do Liam pode lembrar. O baixinho, como Liam gostava de o chamar só pra receber um olhar mortal do outro, era sempre animado e parecia irradiar alegria sempre que sorria ou ria de alguma coisa. Apesar da postura de ser alguém que brinca com tudo e não se afeta com nada, Liam sabe que não é bem assim. Ele perdeu a conta de quantas vezes passou horas e horas conversando e abraçando Louis quando ele estava triste ou com raiva de algo. É realmente incrível a capacidade que Louis tem de esboçar um sorriso e ajudar quem ele ama mesmo que tudo ao seu redor esteja desabando. Liam sempre admirou isso nele, era meio impossível não admirar na verdade.

Quando Liam sentia que simplesmente não queria sair da cama nem ao menos sair debaixo do cobertor, era pra Zayn que ele ligava. Zayn é seu amigo à muito tempo, os dois são praticamente irmãos e ele sempre esteve lá pra o ajudar com tudo que ele precisava. Debaixo de todas aquelas jaquetas de couro e atitude de _bad boy_ , Zayn realmente só era mais um garoto normal que gostava de pintar a garagem da sua casa uma vez a cada quinze dias e ouvia musica alta às quatro da manhã sem ligar com pro que os vizinhos podem pensar. Ele gostava de se expressar do jeito que queria e odiava se sentir preso, e Liam não podia ter pedido por alguém melhor do que Zayn. 

E então, tem Niall. 

Niall James Horan, uma das pessoas que ele mais se importa no mundo. 

Ele o conheceu quase na mesma época que conheceu Zayn, e do primeiro momento que ele olhou pra aquele garoto de olhos azuis, foi como se ele olhasse pro sol. Ele se lembra de que quando o conheceu, ficou tão claro que ele era quem ele estava procurando, foi como se um interruptor tivesse se ligado em algum lugar. 

Mas Liam não pensa muito sobre isso, ele não é lá tão poético assim. 

Ele era engraçado e seu sorriso simplesmente contagiava todos que ficassem perto dele, todos os problemas pareciam fugir da sua presença. A facilidade com que as conversas dos dois fluíam era tão inimaginável, que ele quando ele tomou conta, eles não passavam um dia sem se falar. Nem um momento sequer sem sorrir e fazer brincadeiras entre si. Niall e Liam tinham a habilidade maravilhosa de se comunicar sem nem precisar usar palavras, só um olhar bastava pra que eles soubessem do que se tratava. 

Liam nunca teve uma ligação tão forte com alguém como a que ele tem com Niall, ele é seu melhor amigo, e a amizade deles consegue superar qualquer problema que eles viessem à enfrentar. Era algo que provavelmente duraria por muito tempo e isso era uma das coisas que Liam mais desejava, ele não se imaginava sem seu loirinho. 

Ele não pode evitar, não pode sequer tentar controlar. Foi como um simples piscar de olhos. Um dia normal, com seus amigos, e assim que ele olha pra Niall, seu coração dispara e suas mãos suam frio. Ele soube na hora, que o que ele sentia pelo loiro ia bem além da amizade. Ignorar seus sentimentos foi tão inútil quanto tentar enxergar Niall somente como seu amigo. Nada do que ele fez ou planeja fazer vai fazer esse sentimento parar de crescer, e algumas vezes ele sente que seu peito é capaz de explodir com tudo que ele guarda pra si, algumas vezes, ele só quer apostar tudo e colocar todas as cartas na mesa, só pra parar de sentir como se seu coração fosse espancado todas as vezes que ele se lembrava de que Niall não sentia o mesmo por ele. 

Ele já tinha passado aquela cena mil vezes na sua cabeça, com mil possibilidades que podiam ou não acontecer se ele revolvesse criar coragem. Tem o cenário que ele mais gostava, esse ele guardava pra depois daqueles dias terríveis, quando ele só precisava de algo pra sorrir, nem que fosse apenas alguma coisa da sua imaginação. E então tem o "mais realístico de todos" em sua opinião. Onde Liam finalmente falava tudo que ele sentia e como ele realmente só queria ficar com Niall e apenas ele.

Acontece uma coisa engraçada quando você conhece alguém por um longo período de tempo. De alguma forma, você acaba sendo capaz de imaginar a voz daquela pessoa em quase qualquer situação que sua imaginação lhe levasse. Era bem legal às vezes, mas não foi nesse caso. 

No final desse cenário, ele podia muito bem ver Niall lhe dar um sorriso triste, suspirar e colocar uma mão em seu ombro, o olhando bem nos olhos. 

_"Me desculpe, acredite em mim, eu te amo, mas não desse jeito."_

Isso pra ele era como mil facas atingindo em cheio a sua cara. Não era algo fácil de lidar mas ele voltava a calma e se contentava o máximo que podia, por que afinal, era só sua imaginação. Ele nunca poderia saber o que iria acontecer de verdade se algum dia, talvez, ele decidisse falar... 

Mas não. Liam fala nada. Ele não _se atreveria_ a falar. Ele não quer colocar um peso nas costas de uma pessoa tão importante assim na sua vida, não quer ser o amigo estranho que gostou um pouco demais do outro. Ele não quer fazer com que Niall sinta nem uma parte do que ele está sentindo. 

Então ele fica calado, respira fundo e vai pra escola, jurando à si mesmo de por um sorriso no rosto, e ter um ótimo dia. 

* * *

Segunda feira era o pior dia da semana na opinião de Liam. E olha que ele não dava opiniões tão fortes sobre muitas coisas, mas se tinha algo que ele realmente não gostava, era acordar de manhã cedo, sair da sua cama quentinha e confortável e ir pra um lugar onde ele tem que prestar atenção em mil coisas e ainda fazer mil testes pra provar que ele realmente prestou atenção. Não que isso fosse um problema, mas ele realmente preferiria estar em casa. 

Todo dia ele tentava ter um pensamento o mais positivo o possível. _"A escola é legal"_ e _"acordar cedo faz bem pra saúde"_ , ou coisas assim era o que ele tentava repetir em sua cabeça com a esperança de que se tornassem realidade. Mas era bem obvio que ele só estava tentando se distrair da ideia de sair de casa no frio pra ir pra um primeiro período de Física. _Yay! Diversão! Wooo!_

A verdade é que nada realmente sai perfeito em nenhum dos seus dias. Ele pode ter tido um dia ótimo em todos os lugares, com direito a risadas e tudo mais, mas quando ele chegava em casa, _boom,_ cocô de cachorro no meio da sala. Isso acontecia bem frequentemente na verdade, sempre tinha alguma coisinha que estragava aquele breve momento de felicidade que ele tinha. Mas ele não estava reclamando, quer dizer, se tudo fosse exatamente como ele planejou, que graça teria? 

Ir pra escola em uma segunda feira é um saco. Liam repetia isso pra si mesmo toda vez que entrava pelos portões do colégio, mas mesmo assim uma parte bem esperançosa dele ainda dizia _"não, claro que não, esse dia vai ser maravilhoso."_ Mas era uma segunda feira. As únicas pessoas felizes em uma segunda feira são milionários sem preocupação nenhuma que só acordam pra assistir Netflix. Ele se imagina sendo um desses caras e logo uma risada divertida deixa seus lábios. 

" _Yeah claro, eu milionário_." ele pensa ainda andando pelos corredores da escola e mal tem tempo pra se preparar antes que seu corpo seja empurrado pra frente e ele sinta um braço sendo jogado ao redor do seus ombros.

 - Posso saber o motivo dessa sua risada? Eu to precisando sorrir hoje e não compartilhar a alegria é um pecado Payne. - a voz de Louis disse divertida e Liam deu mais uma risadinha, parando em frente aos armários e pegando alguns livros. 

Louis estava com uma cara bem parecia com a sua na verdade. Cara de quem literalmente se arrastou ou foi arrastado da cama hoje de manhã. A touca no seu cabelo estava torta e Liam se perguntou como diabos ele estava aguentando andar naquele frio só com aquele casaco cinza que era grande demais pra ele. O casaco era obviamente de Harry, na verdade os dois nem tinham roupas separadas mais. Eram as roupas deles, mas nada ia mudar o fato de que a visão de Louis em roupas grandes demais pra ele seja engraçado pelo fato dele se irritar com facilidade e parecer um gatinho raivoso no meio de tanto pano. 

\- Nah, nada demais. Acho que alguém tem que sorrir na segunda feira não é? Eu to presenteando o mundo com o meu sorriso. - ele falou, arrancando outra risada do moreno, e se encostou nos armários esperando o outro terminar de pegar suas coisas. - Cadê o Harry? Eu pensei que ele tivesse grudado em você vinte e quatro horas por dia. 

\- Ha ha ha, muito engraçado. - Louis disse fechando a porta do armário de metal e revirou os olhos começando a andar. Liam foi pro seu lado sorrindo vitorioso ao perceber que o irritou e tanta ao máximo conter um sorriso. - Ele tinha um seminário pra apresentar agora junto com o Zayn, ele me fez ficar acordado até tarde ontem pra... Sabe né, treinar as falas e tudo mais 

\- Claro, treinar as falas, com certeza. - Liam falou levando um empurrãozinho de Louis que acabou sorrindo também e Liam colocou um braço ao redor do seu braço, andando em direção à sala de aula. A coisa é que essas brincadeiras entre eles começaram como simples brincadeiras, até por que quem olhasse pra Harry quando ele tinha dezesseis anos nunca ia imaginar que aquela coisinha fofa e inocente podia ter uma voz tão alta em _certas horas_. Mas de qualquer forma, até hoje Zayn brinca que se não fosse as perturbações dos três, Louis nunca ia ter tido coragem de ao menos pensar no assunto. Ele nega tudo, claro, mas todo mundo sabe a verdade. - E uhm... E o Niall? Viu ele por ai? Eu tentei ligar pra ele ontem a noite e tal, mas o celular dele deu ocupado. 

\- O celular dele tava ocupado, ele estava ocupado, qual é Payno, to surpreso. Nessas situações ninguém pensa em atender um telefone. - Louis diz com um sorriso no rosto, olhando pra Liam afim de procurar uma reação, e só encontrando a expressão confuso do outro. Ao perceber a confusão, Louis imediatamente arregala os olhos como se tivesse deixado escapar algo que ele realmente não devia ter dito. - Ah mentira... Liam não vai me dizer que você não sabe sobre... 

Imediatamente os dois foram interrompidos pelo som de alguém limpando a garganta atrás deles. Os meninos imediatamente se viraram e deram de cara com uma das coordenadoras, pela expressão em seu rosto, Liam já pode notar que ela estava prestes a mandar os dois pra direção e dar uma bela de advertência, e então Liam como o bom e exemplar aluno que ele é, já se adiantou e sorriu pra gárgula à sua frente. 

\- Bom dia sra. Karlen, eu e meu amigo aqui já vamos ir pra aula, não é Louis Tomlinson? - Liam falou olhando pra Louis como se gritasse pra ele concordar com a cabeça, o que o moreno fez imediatamente, colocando um sorriso amarelo no rosto de bônus. - Isso mesmo, vamos lá descobrir as maravilhas da física, tenha um bom dia. - Liam disse sorrindo simpático e andou rapidamente em direção a porta, entrando junto com Louis antes que alguém pudesse chamar seus nomes.

Liam estava pronto pra perguntar Louis do que ele estava falando à uns minutos atrás, até o professor entrar na sala, com a barba cobrindo metade so rosto como sempre, e pedir silêncio pra classe enquanto ele se virava pro quadro e anotava algumas coisas.

\- Depois Lee, sério. Eu acho melhor você esperar o Niall chegar e falar com ele sobre isso. - Louis falou baixinho enquanto o professor se distraia e tirou algumas coisas da mochila. - Eu não quero falar uma coisa dessas pra você e... Ai está ele.

Assim que Louis falou, Liam virou seu olhar pra porta e viu seu loiro entrar por ali. Ele não parecia diferente do resto dos dias que eles se viam. A cara clássica de sono estava presente mas mesmo assim ele tinha um sorriso no rosto que conseguia iluminar ele por completo, seu cabelo estava pra todos os lados como se ele nem tivesse se olhado no espelho naquela manhã e tudo parecia estar dentro das normalidades, até que Liam abaixou um pouco o olhar pelo pescoço branquinho do loiro até perceber algo diferente ali. 

Ele não estava mais tão branquinho assim. 

Ao invés disso a sua pele estava coberta de marcas roxas de dentes e arranhões e seu lábio parecia ter sido atacado por alguma coisa bem selvagem. O seu estômago pesou e Liam se forçou a colocar um sorriso no rosto ao ver o amigo vir sentar ao seu lado. 

\- E então? O que eu perdi? - Niall perguntou, dando um sorriso clássico dele e Liam respirou fundo, tentando organizar os pensamentos em sua cabeça. 

* * *

Melissa Whitelaw. Esse era o nome da dona dos belos dentes que agora estavam literalmente cravados na pele de Niall. Ele tentou ao máximo não encarar as marcas expostas ali até decorar o detalhe de cada uma, mas foi meio difícil desviar o olhar. 

Também foi difícil de esquecer, já que no horário do almoço eles decidiram interrogar o loiro e Liam se contentou em rir e concordar enquanto partia cada batata frita no meio de uma maneira bem terapêutica, já que na mente dele a batata era o pescoço de um certo alguém. Não é como se ele pudesse falar que estava chateado com essa história toda, por que isso seria ciúmes e Liam Payne _não_ tem ciúmes do seu melhor amigo. 

Por que ele teria ciúmes afinal de contas? Ele deveria estar feliz pelo seu amigo. É isso que os amigos fazem não é? Ficam orgulhosos, dão tapinhas nas costas do outro, e dão um belo sorriso lhes desejando sorte e parabenizando. O simples pensamento do que ele podia estar sentindo de verdade em relação a isso tudo era tão complexo e estressante pra ele que Liam apenas suspirou e balançou a cabeça. 

Ele tinha que ir com os tapinhas nas costas. Com certeza. 

\- Liam? Ta tudo bem aí? - uma voz meio rouca falou ao seu lado e Liam levantou os olhos pra encontrar Harry, se desligando imediatamente dos seus pensamentos. - Você pareceu meio perdido. 

\- Só tava pensando sobre umas provas Haz. - Liam disse colocando no rosto um sorriso que ele ensaiou com muito esforço durante todos esses anos e olhou pra Harry, que apenas continuou o encarando e estreitou os olhos, como se usasse um tipo de poder misterioso pra captar mentiras. - É sério Harold, tem uma prova de cálculo na quarta e eu não sei de uma vírgula sequer. 

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha e o encarou por mais uns instantes até desviar o olhar e voltar pra sua salada. O cacheado algumas vezes era tão parecido com Louis que chegava a assustar as vezes. Os dois pareciam olhar bem através das suas mentiras algumas vezes, mas Liam repetia pra si mesmo que era só coisa da sua cabeça e evitava um ataque de pânico com muito sucesso. 

Mesmo com os olhares desconfiados de Harry, Liam pode dizer que se saiu muito bem, a conversa entre Niall, Louis e Zayn estava fluindo maravilhosamente e até agora ele não precisou falar nada. Tudo ótimo até agora, tão ótimo que ele só saiu dos seus devaneios quando sentiu alguém o chutando por baixo da mesa, e Liam levantou o olhar, só então percebendo que todos olhavam pra ele, e ele fez o melhor que pode pra disfarçar a leve preocupação que subiu pela sua garganta, e comeu umas batatas tranquilamente. 

\- O que? Tem alguma coisa na minha cara? 

\- Não né, você tá mais calado do que quando o professor de cálculo entra na sala. - Zayn falou, se ajeitando na cadeira e apoiando os pés em uma que estava vazia. - Tudo bem? 

Ah, aquela pergunta. Tantas respostas vinham na cabeça dele naquele momento que foi quase difícil de focar naquela que eles queriam, mas mesmo assim, ele conseguiu fazer as palavras certas saírem da sua boca. 

\- Claro que eu to bem. Eu to comendo sabe? Não é educado falar enquanto se come e tal. - Liam falou, bem orgulhoso da sua desculpa improvisada, que pareceu ser o suficiente pra Louis e Zayn que continuaram falando sobre seja lá o que for. Mas o olhar vindo de Niall não parecia tão convencido assim. 

Ele parecia estar prestes a perguntar algo a Liam quando o sinal irritante soou pelo pátio e todos se levantaram preguiçosamente, e naquele momento Liam se perguntou se o universo talvez estivesse começando a ser bonzinho com ele. Nunca se sabe, não é? Às vezes Liam podia ser um pouco sortudo em relação as essas coisas. Mas de qualquer forma ele estava grato por ter escapado dessa situação, ou pelo menos era isso que ele pensava. 

Quando Liam se levantou e começou a andar em direção à saída da lanchonete, ele sentiu uma mão segurando seu braço, o impedindo de sair. Ele se virou, e viu Niall, sentindo seu coração subir pra garganta na mesma hora. 

\- Lee... Olha eu sei que você tá chateado, okay? E eu sei por que. - Niall falou bem sério, olhando nos olhos do moreno que fazia de tudo pra não desmaiar de nervosismo bem ali. Ele sabia o por que? Será que sabia mesmo? O que ele iria fazer? Liam se sentia perdido no meio de um tiroteio. 

\- Você.. Você sabe? - ele perguntou com um certo medo na voz e deu de ombros tentando disfarçar. - Não é nada demais Niall, relaxa cara. 

\- Eu sei, você sempre fica chateado quando fica sabendo de alguma coisa por ultimo. - o loiro disse e Liam sentiu como se um peso tivesse saído do seu peito e ele soltou o ar que não sabia que estava segurando. - Me desculpa por não te contar, okay? É que tanta coisa aconteceu que eu acabei esquecendo e... 

\- Hey, ta tudo bem Ni. Sério, sem problemas. - Liam disse, dando um sorriso tranquilizador pra Niall que pareceu ficar satisfeito e sorrio aliviado, colocando um braço ao redor dos ombros de Liam. 

\- Obrigado Li, nem sei o que eu faria se você ficasse com raiva de mim. - ele disse divertido e começou a andar pra fora da loja junto com Liam, começando a ir em direção à escola. 

\- Você sabe que eu não consigo ficar com raiva de você, deve ser um desses seus poderes estranhos de irlandês aí. - ele falou ficando um pouco mais calmo quando o amigo riu junto com ele, e por um momento, Liam quase conseguiu esquecer de todos os problemas que ele vivia revivendo em sua cabeça. 

_Quase._

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sextas feiras eram dias abençoados por Deus. Literalmente. Era o dia que Liam podia deixar algumas poucas coisas se acumularem e que ele podia simplesmente relaxar e chamar os meninos pra fazer vários nadas na sua casa. 

Mas também era o dia que ele podia ter Niall na sua casa e finalmente conseguir desviar os pensamentos de onde ele estava quando saia da escola, e em como a escolha de perfume da tal Melissa era tão enjoativa que Liam quase forçava o melhor amigo a rolar na grama até ficar com o cheiro da mãe natureza e não de alguma... Garota tão desagradável. 

Ele não queria xingar a garota, mesmo que não morresse de amores por ela, falar mal dela mentalmente não ia adiantar muita coisa pro seu lado. Então Liam optou por tratar a situação de uma maneira passiva agressiva. 

 

 

Hoje foi um dia um pouco diferente dos outros. Louis e Harry tinham algum trabalho importante pra terminar e Zayn estava ocupado demais hibernando na sua cama pra se incomodar com o fato de ter que ir pra escola, então hoje era só Liam e Niall. Uma feliz coincidência, não? 

Liam estava praticamente em chamas. Ele passou o dia inteiro pensando nisso e colocou um belo sorriso no rosto com o pensamento de que finalmente ia ter seu amigo só pra ele, sem precisar dividir. Ele era assim desde criança na verdade, Liam sempre dividiu comida e brinquedos, mas coisas que eram de valor pra ele eram um caso completamente diferente. Uma vez sua mãe disse que ele chegou a quase quebrar o braço de uma outra criança que tentou pegar um ursinho que ele tinha à muito tempo. Liam não sabe como ele se sentiu na época, mas mesmo depois de analisar a situação nos dias de hoje, ele ainda achou suas ações nada mais do que justas. 

Niall era o urso, e a namoradinha dele estava prestes a ter um braço quebrado se continuasse tentando monopolizar seu loiro. 

De qualquer maneira, o dia se arrastou lentamente pelo relógio e pareceu uma eternidade até que o sinal tocasse e a multidão de alunos saísse das salas. Liam arrumou a mochila nos ombros e andou diretamente pro seu armário, indo guardar os livros pesados da aula de química. 

Ele era do último ano do ensino médio, bem como Niall. A diferença é que Niall James Horan estava pendurado em _três_ matérias diferentes e Liam tinha que dar uma de Maura Gallagher e bater com um travesseiro nele até que as regras de numero de oxidação entrem na cabeça dele. Mas na maioria das vezes Niall costumava ser um cara inteligente, mais inteligente do que ele na verdade. E essa era mais uma das mil qualidades que ele via estampadas no amigo que ninguém parecia notar por completo. 

\- Honestamente, pra que a gente estuda artes? Me diz, do que vai me servir saber a influencia da luz nos prédios que estão caindo aos pedaços? Não sou obrigado. - ele ouviu a voz de Niall falar bem ao seu lado e logo sorriu, abrindo o seu armário e guardando os seus livros. - E a Angelica ainda me marcou e me perturbou por que eu estava tentando tirar uma boa soneca. Incrível. 

\- Ah para de reclamar Nialler, quem mandou dormir tarde? Isso que dá. - Liam diz revirando os olhos discretamente e ainda assim sorri, terminando de guardar suas coisas e se virando pro loiro que estava encostado nos armários, com os braços cruzados e com um grande bico no rosto. Ele parecia uma criancinha levando bronca, e Liam achava totalmente adorável. - Para com essa cara, era pra você estar prestando atenção na aula tá? Você tá pendurado com a Angelica e ela não vai com a sua cara. 

\- Todo mundo acaba indo com a minha cara uma hora ou outra Liam Payne, é só esperar. - Niall disse em um tom convencido e Liam não pode evitar de rir do amigo, pegando suas coisas e andando em direção à saída da escola, tentando não esbarrar na multidão que se dirigia pras portas agora abertas. - E vem cá, vamos ser honestos Liam, pessoa mais importante da minha vida, eu nunca na minha vida vou precisar saber qual foi o efeito da luz naquelas paredes de gesso furadas e tal.

Liam não pode evitar e acabou rindo um pouco da estupidez do ~~crush~~ amigo, ele falava desse jeito sobre todas as matérias em todas as oportunidades que tinha, até mesmo nas suas favoritas, _quais eram mesmo? Educação Física? Inglês? Enfim._ Mas ele conhecia aquele loiro falsiane muito bem. Assim que ele via um conteúdo que ele se interessava ele parava de dispersar no mesmo instante e prestava tanta atenção que faltava interromper a aula e ir lá apresentar o conteúdo ele mesmo.

Talvez no meio de tantos assuntos chatos sobre pedras de mármore antigas ele se interessasse sobre alguma coisa, e talvez, só talvez, Liam não precisasse ficar puxando a orelha de um certo alguém no final do ano pra eles conseguirem se formar juntos e... Bom, irem pra universidade, terem vidas separadas. 

Será que ele sentiria a mesma falta dele quando eles fossem pra cantos diferentes do país? 

Mas essa não era a hora pra pensar nisso, ainda mais quando ele quase deu de cara com um poste na saída da rua, mas felizmente, um par de braços muito abençoados o salvou na ultima hora e o puxou de volta pra calçada, lhe tirando dos seus pensamentos que só podiam ter sido fruto de uma playlist depressiva aleatória do Spotify. 

\- Tá tudo bem ai? Você ainda não adquiriu o super poder de atravessar as coisas, ou será que tá me escondendo alguma coisa? - Niall perguntou e sorriu de lado colocando um braço ao redor dos ombros de Liam. O moreno teve que se controlar ao máximo pra não corar e riu balançando a cabeça e abaixando o olhar. 

\- Eu tava pensando nas universidades... Acho que vou ficar louco com essas coisas. - Liam falou disfarçando muito bem como sempre e suspirou olhando ao redor vendo a casa de Niall ao longe. - A gente podia assistir um filme né? Eu tenho umas três listas de química me encarando feio na minha mochila e eu acho que não vou fazer elas até o ultimo minuto.

\- Seu desejo é sempre uma ordem Sr. Payne. - o loiro falou logo recebendo um soco no ombro do moreno e riu se afastando dele e arrumando a mochila nos ombros. - Vamos lá, você sabe que eu só assisto filmes de terror Liam, quem chegar por primeiro lá em casa escolhe o filme.

Assim que ele falou, Liam viu o loiro começar a correr e grunhiu, pensando em qual cruz ele deve ter pisado na vida passada pra estar passando por isso nessa encarnação.

\- Eu mereço... - murmurou, e começou a correr.

+++ 

As habilidades de Liam pra corridas de 10 metros eram tão boas quanto às suas de atravessar postes que brotavam no meio de calçadas.

Ele conseguiu chegar as escadas da casa do loiro, depois de puxar muito sua calça e reconhecer que pessoas sedentárias com tendências a asma não deviam correr enquanto tem crises de riso, acreditem, é uma péssima ideia. Niall por sua vez, depois de prender a risada o máximo que pode após várias ameaças da parte de Liam, ajudou o moreno a subir as escadas e entrou em casa comemorando sua vitória.

— A gente vai assistir Invocação do Mal, esse filme é lindo, eu até chorei. — Niall disse sorrindo de lado sabendo que irritava e Liam fez questão de pegar a almofada mais próxima e jogar na cabeça dele.

— Você vai perder esse olho azul Horan, eu to avisando. — Liam falou tentando fazer o máximo pra soar ameaçador, mantendo a falsa carranca quando viu Niall rir. — Vai colocando esse seu terror trash e eu vou fazer uma pipoca tá? Só avisando que eu vou roubar todas as suas jujubas por que você deu mole.

A casa de Niall era um dos lugares mais aconchegantes que Liam conhecia a anos, depois da sua própria, é claro. Mas ainda assim havia algo de especial ali. Algo como todos os dias quando eles eram crianças que os dois passaram se escondendo atrás das cortinas, ou quando o pai de Liam ajudou os dois a construírem um balanço improvisado no quintal que acabou dando um braço quebrado a Niall... Era um lugar bom pra se estar, um lugar que ele ficava feliz de poder ter tantas memórias só dos dois.

Soava um pouco egoísta, mas só de pensar em Niall se esfregando pelos cantos com a namorada dele nos lugares que costumavam ser só deles, Liam sentia vontade de pegar um tipo de spray e sair espirrando na cara dela. Nada pessoal.

Seu coração pulou uma batida ao imaginar uma cena que nunca em dez mil anos iria acontecer. Por um segundo ele se imaginou no lugar daquela garota, com os lábios de Niall contra os seus e uma mão na sua cintura e... As bochechas de Liam já pegavam fogo quando a pipoca terminou de estourar e ele balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos tolos.

É claro que ele nunca ia ter isso, e que isso nunca ia acontecer entre eles, e Liam provavelmente estava ficando louco com essa probabilidade negativa de algo acontecer. Ele passava noites sem dormir e seu coração acelerava todas as vezes que ele passava mais de dois minutos perto de Niall... Era surreal. Ele devia parar, ele tinha que parar.

Ele vai.

Liam pegou a pipoca e voltou pra sala, se jogando no sofá ao lado de Niall e respirando fundo quando viu a tela do filme de terror começando.

— Ah não faz essa cara Lee, o filme é legal vai. Adrenalina sempre é bom pro organismo. — Niall falou e sorriu pegando uma pipoca e cutucando Liam com o ombro.

— Adrenalina é bom pro organismo. — Liam resmungou e cruzou os braços se esforçando ao máximo pra olhar pro filme. — Se eu morrer assistindo esse filme eu juro que te assombro pro resto da sua vida miserável Niall Horan.

— Relaxaaaa, você sempre se preocupa demais. — O loiro sorriu dando play no filme se aconchegando no sofá.

A coisa com filmes de terror, é que eles sempre seguem o mesmo padrão. O começo é sempre calmo e um pouco misterioso, o que já deixou Liam agoniado, quer dizer, adeus unhas não é mesmo? Eles sempre colocam pistas escondidas no meio da parte calma do filme e sem nem perceber, enquanto o dia ficava mais escuro lá fora, Liam de encolhia cada vez mais ao lado de Niall.

O susto veio de repente. Ele nem lembra do que foi na verdade, só um barulho alto vindo da televisão e um grito que pode muito bem ter vindo do filme pelo bem do pouco que resta da masculinidade de Liam. O moreno se agarrou na coisa mais próxima que viu e imediatamente escondeu seu rosto ali, ouvindo o que devia ser a risada de Niall vir de algum lugar bem próximo, próximo até demais, e quando sua respiração se acalmou, ele percebeu que a almofada fofinha em que ele tinha se agarrado era na verdade o seu melhor amigo, que pra melhorar a situação tinha seguido o fluxo e abraçado a sua cintura.

As suas bochechas coraram quase que na mesma hora e ele ficou paralisado por um instante simplesmente se recusando de sair dali e enfrentar o mundo.

— Tá vivo aí Liam? — Niall perguntou cutucando a bochecha do outro e Liam pode literalmente ouvir o sorriso na sua voz. — Quer que eu chame uma ambulância?

— Cala a boca seu loiro de merda. — Liam falou dando um soquinho no peito de Niall que só fez o outro rir e levantou a cabeça olhando pros olhos azuis do garoto a sua frente, ele estava tão perto que podia até contar as sardas que Niall tinha espalhadas pelo rosto. — Eu to bem...

Niall sorriu e balançou a cabeça, cutucando a bochecha de Liam e o que aconteceu a seguir foi no mínimo umas das coisas que Liam não estava esperando. Os dois ficaram sorrindo como dois bobos um pro outro e Niall não se afastou, ele nem ao menos fez menção. O coração de Liam acelerou mais ainda quando os dedos de Niall resolveram fazer um carinho pela sua bochecha e ele jurou que o loiro ia se aproximar quando a campainha tocou e a pequena bolha em que os dois se encontravam estourou tão rápido quando foi formada.

Liam foi o primeiro a se afastar. Ele arrumou o suéter e tossiu pra disfarçar e deu um sorriso forçado quando Niall se levantou e passou por ele indo ver quem era.

— Só um instante Lee... — ele disse caminhando a caminho da porta e quando ele a abriu, Liam ouviu um gritinho e viu seu amigo ser atacado por um ser mais baixo que ele, que pelo jeito tinha por objetivo enforcar, já que a garota grudou no pescoço do loiro e não soltou mais. — Deus... Melissa? O que você tá fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que você ia vir aqui amanhã.

— Horan eu te mandei umas mil mensagens, credo amor cadê o seu celular em? Quando eu dou uma sumida você sempre reclama. — a garota falou, nem esperando uma resposta de Niall e já o beijando de uma vez. Foi nessa hora que Liam percebeu que tinha seus olhos grudados no loiro, e também foi aí que ele desviou o olhar no mesmo instante, quase que instintivamente.

Foram literalmente os quinze segundos mais perturbadores da sua vida, ele quis ter a habilidade de sumir no ar por um segundo e não ter que presenciar aquilo. O sentimento de ciúme estava pesando dentro de si que nem um tijolo no seu estômago e aquela era a perfeita definição de lugar errado na hora errada.

— _Mel_... O Liam tá aqui. — Liam ouviu Niall falar e deu graças a Deus quando a pegação parou, dando atenção ao filme de terror pela primeira vez na vida. Ele ouviu alguns passos e o loiro entrou na sala de mãos dadas com a garota. — Liam essa é a Melissa minha namorada.. Mel esse é o Liam, eu acho que eu te falei dele não falei?

— E aí. — Liam falou dando seu melhor sorriso pra garota que até parecia simpática se não fosse pelo sentimento agonizante crescendo dentro dele. Liam se levantou suspirando e sorriu mais uma vez em direção ao dois. — Ni sabe o que é eu acabei de lembrar que eu meio que tenho umas coisas pra fazer... Sabe tipo aquela coisa de química e tudo mais.

— Mas Liam... — Niall começou franzindo o cenho e soltando a mão da sua namorada que havia ido em direção às escadas.

— Me desculpa okay? — Liam falou sorrindo fraco e pegou sua mochila rapidamente. De repente o breve momento que havia acontecido antes não parava de se repetir na sua cabeça de novo e de novo, e um frio se instalou na barriga do moreno toda vez que ele pensava no que poderia ter acontecido se aquela campainha não tivesse tocado. — Eu vou te ligar okay? Eu prometo.

Liam acenou e foi em direção a porta, nem esperando uma reação do loiro antes de sair daquele lugar como se estivesse pegando fogo. Aquela situação estava saindo cada vez mais fora do controle.

A cada dia ficava mais difícil de esconder o que ele realmente sentia, a cada dia era impossível manter aquele sentimento preso dentro do seu peito. E agora, Liam sentia como se seu corpo inteiro fosse ceder se ele chegasse perto de Niall daquele jeito mais uma vez.

Ele estava perto demais de ceder.


End file.
